My Little Pony: Stranger
by Rosepetal789
Summary: Ponyville is a very friendly town. Everypony knows everypony. But when a stranger comes to town, everything changes. Just a story I wrote... it's not finished yet. It should be soon! :) Sorry, I messed up on chapter two a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

"Spike! Spike, get up! We have work to do!" Twilight Sparkle shook the little dragon, trying to get him up.

"Ugh... do I have to?" Spike asked.

"Yes!" Twilight said.

"Fine..." Spike said, and slowly got out of bed.

Twilight ran down stairs, and waited for Spike.

"What do we have to do today?" Spike asked as he came down stairs.

"I made a list." Twilight grabbed a peice of paper, unfolded it, and read. "Number one, dust off books.".

Twilight grabbed two feather dusters, gave one to Spike, and they both began dusting.

When they finished that, Twilight grabbed the peice of paper, and started to read again.

"Number two, re-"

There is a knock at the door. Twilight opened the door, and saw her friends, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie all standing there.

"Hi girls!" Twilight said.

"Hello Twilight, darling, would you like to go on a picnic with us?" Rarity asked.

"Uhh... sure. After I finish my chores, okay?" Twilight said.

"Alright, darling." Rarity said, "We are going to have our picnic at the entrance of Ponyville."

"Okay." Twilight said.

"See ya soon, sugarcube." Applejack said. The five friends all walked to the entrance of Ponyville.

"Come on Spike, let's finish up." Twilight said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um... girls, do you see that?" Twilight pointed at the black figure.

Twilight's friends all turned to look at the figure. Suddenly it started moving.

When it had moved into the sunlight, they saw it was just another pony. The pony was a unicorn. She or he was black, with a dark purple mane and tail.

"Oh, it's just another pony." Twilight said. She stood up and walked towards the pony.

"Twi, wait! We don't know who that pony is! What if they're dangerous?" AJ said.

"Come on, Applejack, I doubt that pony is dangerous." Twilight continued to walk towards the pony, and stopped when she was right infront of the black unicorn.

"Hi! I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash".

"Hi. I'm Midnight Star. It's nice to meet you." Midnight Star said.

"Nice to meet you too. Would you like us to show you around Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

"Uhh... sure." She replied.

"Alrighty, come on, follow us." Twilight Sparkle said.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends walked all around Ponyville, showing this new pony tons of stuff. When they finally got finished, they decided they'd hang out at Sugar Cube Corner.

"So, who wants some candy?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'll have some." Rainbow Dash said.

"I would love to have some candy, darling." Rarity said.

"Hmm... maybe some other time." Twilight Sparkle said.

"I would like a few peices, please." Fluttershy said.

"Sure, sugarcube, I'll take some." AJ said.

"Sure..." Midnight Star said. "Okie doke lokie! I'll be right back!" Pinkie hopped away, and came back with buckets of candy.

She gave candy to all of her friends, even if they didn't want any.

When they finished a few peices of candy, they decided to go to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

~The next day~

Twilight Sparkle woke up and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen, made a daisy sandwich, and sat down at the table. While she ate she read the news paper. "Ponies disappearing all over Ponyville!" Twilight Sparkle read. Twilight sat the paper down. "Ponies disappearing? I don't understand... how could ponies just disappear?" Twilight wondered.

She ran out of the treehouse and went to Sugarcube Corner. She knocked on the door. Nopony answered. Next she went to Rarity's Boutique. Nopony answered.

Then she went to Fluttershy's. She knocked on the door. "Fluttershy? Are you in there? Fluttershy!".

The door opened a bit. "T-Twilight? Is that you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes! It's me!" Twilight Said. "Come in, Twilight!" Fluttershy whispered, reached out, grabbed Twilight, and yanked her in. Twilight looked around the room, and saw all of her friends standing there.

"Hey, Twi." Applejack said.

"Hi Twilight. Good to know you're still here. Everypony is disappearing." Pinkie Pie said.

"I've noticed..." Twilight said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly, Fluttershy opened the door. "Hello?" Fluittershy whispered. "Hey, Fluttershy." Midnight Star said. "Hey girls, come on, I know a safe place to hide."

"That sounds great, where is it at?" Twilight asked.

"Come on, follow me." Midnight Star said, and turned to walk away.

They all followed Midnight Star. They arrived at an old castle.

"Uhh..." Fluttershy stopped at the entrance, while the others just walked in.

Twilight came back out, grabbed Fluttershy's arm, and walked back in.

It was dark and hard to see. Twilight used her magic to light up the room.

"Okay, this way." Midnight Star led them up the stairs, into a small room.

"I don't like it in here..." Fluttershy said.

"Okay, um... I'll take you back to your house then. Come on..." Midnight Star said.

"O-okay then... th-thank you." Fluttershy said.

The two walked out of the room, and towards the stairs.

There was an ear splitting scream, and Midnight Star walked back upstairs. "What happened down there?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, nothing. Fluttershy just fell down a couple of steps... she's fine..." Midnight Star lied.

"I'm gonna go see if she made it home." Rainbow Dash said, and flew out.

"Okay, I'll come with you just incase." Midnight Star walked with her.

Rainbow Dash flew slowly down the steps. Midnight Star glared at Rainbow Dash, and her horn started to glow red.

"Well, Midnight, it looks like she made it-"

Midnight Star shot Rainbow's wing, making her struggle to stay in the air. "Hey! What're you-" RD didn't have time to finish before her other wing was shot, and she fell. She hit the stone floor hard, head first, knocking her out. Midnight grabbed her by the mane, and dragged her out. She threw her into a river so she'd drown. She then ran back in and up the stairs "Rainbow decided to stay with Fluttershy."

"Okay..." They said at the same time.

"Hold on, I'm gonna go check something out." Twilight said.

"I'll come with you." Midnight said.

"No. You stay here..." Twilight said.


End file.
